


A Song of Norn and Death

by AetiaForgefire



Series: A Song of Pacts and Dragons [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetiaForgefire/pseuds/AetiaForgefire
Summary: Robb Stark has prepared for the worst the second the Frey archers started shooting. What he didn't expect was waking up in a burning village after he got stabbed in the heart by Roose Bolton.Or, alternatively, Robb Stark doesn't die in the Red Wedding and finds himself in Tyria. Shenanigans ensure.Or, even more alternatively, Robb Stark becomes the Pact Commander and does all the stupid shit that anet makes us do. Canon divergence from HoT because HoT is a clusterfuckery. Eventual Robb/Braham because I am an evil asshole. Don't like, don't read.
Relationships: Aurene & Player Character (Guild Wars), Braham Eirsson/Male Player Character, Countess Anise/Queen Jennah (Guild Wars), Marjory Delaqua/Kasmeer Meade, Rytlock Brimstone/Canach, Rytlock Brimstone/Logan Thackeray, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark
Series: A Song of Pacts and Dragons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165856





	A Song of Norn and Death

They call you the Fallen Wolf now. A soulbeast who lost his wolf. But all I see is a broken boy who have lost too much. -Lightbringer Forgefire, charr mirage


End file.
